1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical liquid crystal display (LCD) device and particularly to a mechanical LCD device for automatically and rapidly unloading and storing the LCD panel that is especially suitable for a LCD device which has a display panel higher than the case to allow the display panel to be folded downwards and stored, and also has an viewing angle that may be adjusted and remembered to suit user's requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing developments of technology and economics, people have growing demands for leisure, recreation and information. As a result, telematics products such as video and audio devices for use in cars and mobile information equipment have been developed and introduced. Among them Liquid crystal display (LCD) device is an indispensable facility. For the car use LCD devices now on the market, folding and storing operations generally can be categorized into three types, i.e. fully automatic, semi-automatic and manual. The fully automatic type employs electric and precise electronic elements to do control function. The display panel of the display device may be unfolded and turned and anchored on a desired position by one push. However it is very expensive. The semi-automatic and manual types have to be turned and adjusted by people manually to set the display panel at a desired position. While they are less expensive, they are not convenient for use. Hence the conventional display devices all have their share of problems, either expensive or inconvenient to use.
Moreover, in order to facilitate folding and storing, the folding display panel of the LCD device usually is located on a lower side of the case. To enable passengers in the car to see without difficulty, it has to be mounted on a higher elevation in the car. This creates constraints of installation to car manufacturers. It also is a big issue in the design of LCD device that remains to be overcome.